There's A Soldier In All Of Us
by Sparty McFly
Summary: Songfic. Novelization of the Call of Duty: Black Ops commercial "There's A Soldier In All Of Us", with a link in the AN beforehand. Thus, this is a oneshot. Rated T for violence.


**AN: I decided to take a break from Life Pushes Forwards to make this. I'm surprised nobody thought of making this commercial into a novelfic already... it seems awesome enough on its own.**

**For those who want to watch it, the video code is this: ZB1JQ_tfbHM**

**And it is kind of low-grade: I did rush it out a little bit.**

**Anyways, enjoy this multi-perspective songfic!**

**

* * *

**

The helicopters passed over the desert landscape. UH-1 Huey transport and assault helicopters, the whuppa-whuppa-whuppa-whuppa of helicopter blades filling the landscape of destroyed building and still-raging fires from what once existed but is now destroyed. Funny how it can happen: they say war can happen with a single bullet. So we hold more power than we know about...

A lone figure wearing high heels walks through the dusty, twisted, and destroyed landscape. The girl is black, with a ponytail and an ear piercing, and a purse too. She walks cooly away from whatever it was that is behind her, seconds before a missile hits it: we'll never figure out what it is now. She carries an M4A1 Carbine from the looks of it, equipped with a CompM2 red dot scope. That girl, whoever she is, brings the weapon to bear and pulls the trigger, firing at a nearby building as she slowly and calmly walks.

_Oh, the storm is threatening_

Two men, from the looks of it a doctor and a businessman, rappel down from lines attached to the roof of the wreck of a building that they now hang from. Each of them carries a MAC11 machine pistol, and they begin firing into the darkness of the abandoned building, hoping to lure somebody out. Sure enough, a figure shilouetted in black carrying an unknown weapon pulls a dumb move and begins jogging directly through the line of fire for better cover instead of running. However, for some reason the rappel drops, and the men drop out of view.

_My very life today_

Three people, a girl slightly on the chubby side carrying a Mossberg 500, followed by another girl carrying a Steyr AUG and another black person - possibly an ER worker due to his blue clothes - near a building. The first girl fires her shotgun twice at the door, shotgun keying the door. The second girl runs at the door and kicks it down, leaving the ER worker to unpin a frag grenade and toss it in to clear out. The first girl looks away as the grenade goes off. If anyone was in there... well, they're dead now.

_If I don't get some shelter_

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away_

Another UH-1 rises above the building - but the minigun on it is occupied by a construction worker. Wearing earmuffs and a protective helmet (perfect for a gunner job), he sprays the minigun at the side of a building, hoping the .50 BMG bullets it fires will kill someone in there. However, it is to no avail, as yet another regular person aims out of a hole in the wall (presumably blasted out with an explosive) and fires an RPG-7. The rocket propelled grenade impacts the Huey's tail, sending the heli spinning down.

_War, children, it's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_

A rich bald man ducks behind a wall, cradling an AK-47 on his lap as the phone rings. He reaches into his dusty coat pocket - dirtied by warfare - and scrambles to find his phone behind the concrete barrier. The man on the other end runs towards a pillar for cover, firing a Spectre M4 machine pistol as a truck explodes (for very much no reason) in the background. He unloads the mag currently in the weapon and begins swapping out.

But back to the rich man. He finally finds his phone, and looks at it for a second, before answering it. He speaks. "Concierge."

_War, children_

Another man pulls the scope cover off of his crossbow. Raising the weapon and bringing it to bear, ensuring that the deadly bolt is loaded, he aims at a nearby truck and fires. The "gangsta" carrying (ironically) an AK-47 runs away from the truck as the bolt glows green and gives three beeps before detonating the truck. The shockwave from the explosion of the arrow combined with the heavy-duty truck's engine and fuel sends him flying.

_It's just a shot away_

Kobe had to wonder what he was doing here. But there was wondering, and then there was vulnerability. He didn't want to be vulnerable just because he was lost in thought. So, he raised his M4A1, equipped with a CompM2 and an M203 Grenade Launcher, with "MAMBA" on the barrel. Aiming it up, he pulled the second trigger and watched as the 40mm grenade sailed away.

_It's just a shot away_

The grenade hit where another man was, missing him as he held another Mossberg 500. He shot twice: once at the roof, then at a pillar, presumably one behind cover.

Jimmy Kimmel himself was on this battlefield too, crouchwalking behind a wall and carrying an RPG-7. He stopped for a split second as a bullet pinged off the wall, then continued moving. Peeking around cover, he leaned out. The RPG he carried had "Proud N00b" written in blue on the back. He aimed down the small crosshair for the weapon, and fired. He did not brace for the recoil, and when it fired he flew back.

The lone hot dog salesman walked through the landscape, carrying two M1911 handguns plus two assault rifles (probably M4s) strapped onto his back. As a strategic bomber carpet bombed the area just behind him, he fired in two directions. As the guns ran out of ammo, he let them slide off of his hands as the huge firefight around him continued on.

So it was true... from an ER worker to a hot dog salesman, there really is a soldier in all of us.


End file.
